


Smoła

by MrsRoseraie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Gavin Reed is a monsterfucker, M/M, Polski | Polish, alternative universe, don’t @ me
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie
Summary: Co stanie się, kiedy połączysz największego przegrywa na Ziemi z największym kosmicznym dupkiem?





	Smoła

Krople deszczu rozbijały się o silnymi strumieniami o chodnik, który szybkim krokiem pokonywał Gavin. Deszcz padał już od godziny, zbierając się na asfalcie w szerokich, czarnych kałużach. Wyszedł z domu o szóstej po południu, kiedy ulice były już wyludnione, bo ludzie skryli się w swoich domach, zmęczeni godzinami największego szczytu. Naciągnął kaptur mocniej na głowę, marząc żeby minuty płynęły szybciej. Przedsięwziął dłuższą przechadzkę po mieście, by bezcelowo błąkać się po ulicach, przekradać między budynkami, przecinać opustoszałe mosty rozpięte nad wyschniętymi kanałami.

Był rozstrojony do granic możliwości i drażnił go każdy szczegół zewnętrznego życia. Od niedawna codziennie chodził zestresowany i poddenerwowany rozglądał się ukradkiem na boki, jakby w obawie, że ktoś go śledzi. 

Kolejne wypijane kubki mocnej kawy nie niwelowały jego zmęczenia, a jedynie pogłębiały fioletowe podkówki pod oczami. Nie znikały od dnia, kiedy stracił posadę ochroniarza w nocnym klubie, po tym jak wdał się w bójkę z jednym z porządnie zataczających się gówniarzy. Może nie zwolniliby go, gdyby trzymał swój rozpuszczony jęzor za zębami, ale odszczekiwanie na zaczepki leżało głęboko w jego naturze. Sytuacja wkrótce przerodziła się w bójkę, w skutek czego na własnej skórze przekonał się, jak dotkliwa obowiązywała kara za używanie sarkazmu w niewłaściwym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie.

Od wielu dni nie wychodził z domu, żeby tylko nie mijać po drodze do drzwi klatki schodowej, skrzynki na listy, wypełnionej coraz ściślej niezapłaconymi rachunkami oraz ich siostrzanymi wezwaniami do zapłat. Pomimo tego, że codziennie przeszukiwał internet i naręcza gazet, leżąc na kanapie w swojej ciasnej, zawilgoconej kawalerce, to za każdym razem los wymierzał mu kopniaka wżebra, śmiejąc się przy tym szyderczo z jego upadku.

Reed przeklął, czując jak zimna woda wlewa się za kołnierz jego skórzanej kurtki. Skręcił za róg całodobowego sklepu i skulony stanął pod daszkiem drzwi dostawczych, żeby choć trochę schronić się przed smagającym deszczem. Przy nikłym blasku uszkodzonego neonowego szyldu wyjął z kieszeni pogniecioną paczkę papierosów i z trudem zapalił. Czuł się parszywie nie tylko pod względem psychicznym, ale też fizycznym i jedyne na co miał ochotę to wpełznąć do ciepłego łóżka i zostać tam na zawsze. Jego szklany wzrok prześlizgiwał się po toczących się zgniecionych puszkach i wirujących w szaleńczych podrygach papierkach po słodyczach, którymi zaśmiecony był chodnik.

Nagle zza zasłony wydmuchiwanego przez niego kłębu dymu, objawił mu się jakiś większy kształt, nie poddający się podmuchom wiatru. U stóp jednego z rzędu przeładowanych kontenerów na śmieci zabłysnęła para wgapionych w niego zielonych oczu. Gavin zgasił papierosa o podeszwę, a potem jak najostrożniej podszedł w stronę burego, pręgowanego kota. Kiedy tylko wyciągnął rękę, żeby go pogłaskać, kot chętnie wsunął trójkątny łebek w dłoń, a z jego piersi wydobyło się charkoczące mruczenie. Był wychudzony i miał całkowicie przemoczone futerko, aż Gavinowi zrobiło się go żal. Z nagłym rozrzewnieniem pomyślał, że wcale nie różnili się od siebie tak bardzo.

\- Zaczekaj tu chwilę, dobra? - powiedział do kota, jakby oczekując od niego potwierdzenia.

Wycofał się z mrocznego zaułka i wszedł do jasno oświetlonego rażącymi jarzeniówkami sklepu. Czuł jak pod dachem woda ściekała z niego ciurkiem, tworząc mokry wężowy ślad wszędzie, gdzie szedł. Sprzedawczyni obrzuciła go mocno podejrzanym spojrzeniem, kiedy kładł towar na ladzie. Miała minę jakby posądzała Reeda o zamiar skonsumowania zawartości saszetki kociej karmy. Gavin tylko wzruszył ramionami i jak najszybciej skierował się do wyjścia, cały czas czując na plecach piekące spojrzenie.

Kiedy wrócił w to samo miejsce przy śmietniku z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że zabiedzone zwierzę uciekło. Deszcz przestał padać tak ulewnie, co ułatwiało mu poszukiwania, które jednak zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Postanowił po prostu zostawić karmę w plastikowym opakowaniu po jogurcie, które kopnął gdzieś po drodze. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że kot sam znajdzie drogę do jedzenia, kiedy on stąd odejdzie. Wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w ciemność, aż ciarki przeszły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Odwrócił się, mając nieopisane wrażenie, jakby ciemność odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie.

Reed wyszedł na główną ulicę, krążył po zapełniających się powoli ludźmi placach, chodnikach, wystawach przed sklepami, odwracając wzrok od krzykliwych barw i kształtów.

Wieczór zapowiadał się mniej ponury, choć przesiąknięty wonią dżdżu. Z rozwianych mgieł wysnuwały się widmowe twarze, zagadkowe maski, zacięte usta symboli. Zdawało mu się, że każda z nich patrzy na niego ze szczególnym wyrazem, jakby porozumiewawczo, z sennym, znudzonym grymasem, poza którym kryła się świadomość prawdy wspólnej.

Twarze zaczęły go denerwować, skóra cierpła mu od natarczywych spojrzeń, coraz bardziej penetrujących i zaglądających w głąb niego. Poszedł na odludną ulicę. Poczuł się bardzo znużony: nerwowy ból głowy dokuczał nieznośnie. Usiadł na ławce pobliskiego przystanku autobusowego, wyjął ostatniego papierosa i zapalił. Miejsce było zaciszne, wkoło nieczynnych antykwariatów i cukierni. Na prętach, okalających ozdobne drzewo rosnące obok, dumały łzawe krople mgły. Przejrzyste oczko opijało się wody, pęczniało, wahało się, by wreszcie stoczyć się jak koralik pękniętego naszyjnika. Coś podchodziło po kryjomu do świadomości Reeda, wkradało się coraz dokładniej, natarczywiej, krystalizowało się bardziej wyraźnie. 

Zdenerwowanie i wytężona niepewność ujęły go w zwarte sidła. Pomimo, że nic nie robił na jego czoło wystąpił zimny pot. Coś niewyjaśnionego dręczyło go, nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie. Dostał nerwowej drgawki koło lewej powieki. Nogi zaczęły wykonywać niezależne od jego woli ruchy; przed oczami ćmiły się czarne plamki. Kręcił się niespokojnie na miejscu, daremnie usiłując się otrząsnąć. Zaciągnął się papierosem, trzymając dym w płucach tak długo, aż zaczęły go palić. Chciał odciąć się od własnych myśli, ale sprawiło to jedynie, że dopadł go histeryczny atak kaszlu.

Poderwał się z miejsca i prawie biegnąc rzucił się w przeciwną stronę, niż ta z której przyszedł. W pobliżu nie było nikogo, jednak cały czas wyczuwał czyjś wzrok na sobie. Przejęta lękiem wyobraźnia nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie zwalniając kroku obrócił oczy w stronę, skąd niepokoiło go dziwne wrażenie.

Gorąca, kwaśna żółć podeszła mu do gardła kiedy zobaczył odbicie w szybie zaparkowanego samochodu.

Zamiast swojej twarzy ujrzał dwa nieregularnie rozlane kształty, jak białka jajek rozbitych na patelni, wypełnione perłowym białkiem oczu. Pod spodem ukazało się kolejne pęknięcie, odsłaniające tym razem dwa gęste rzędy długich, ostrych jak szpikulce zębów.

\- Gaaaaviiin.

Do jego uszu dotarł głęboki, chrapliwy głos, brzmiący jakby dobiegał z głębi studni. Jego serce nabrzmiało i zatrzepotało wewnątrz nagle ściśniętej piersi.

\- Nie masz się czego bać - kontynuowały bezwargowe usta niemal czule. - Jestem przy tobie.

Reed był zbyt oszołomiony, by myśleć jasno. Zewnętrzne bodźce docierały do niego z opóźnieniem.

Odnosił wrażenie jakby coś jeszcze oprócz adrenaliny rozlało się po jego żyłach. Stracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, mógł tylko biernie obserwować jak jego, i tak już przemoczone, trampki mokły coraz bardziej w szaleńczym biegu przez czarne kałuże zebrane w zagłębieniach asfaltu.

Został zaprowadzony w ciasne przejście między jakimiś dwoma budynkami. Teraz poczuł wyraźnie jak gorąca maź rozlewa się po jego wnętrzu. Pomyślał, że przypominało mu to pełzające pod nabrzmiałą, gnijącą skórą czerwie i o mało nie zwymiotował. W chwilę potem powietrze przed nim zgęstniało, zamieniając się w czarną, fluidyczną, wilgotną jak mgła postać.

\- Litości! - jęknął, targając się rozpaczliwie w żelaznym uścisku oślizgłych macek, wczepionych w rozłożone ruchem ofiary  ręce i nogi.

Humanoid tylko obnażył w szyderczym uśmiechu najeżoną szpikulcami paszczę. Ze środka wysunął gruby na cztery palce, ociekający śliną jęzor, który niknął w bezdennej otchłani atramentowego mroku. Jego blade oczy zalśniły dziko w blasku lampy, kiedy przejechał wygłodniałym językiem po oszołomionej twarzy Gavina.

\- Całkiem smaczny - zamruczała maska. - Oczy, płuca, trzustka. Tyle wrażeń, tyle przysmaków.

Reed poczuł na swojej szyi mocny uścisk pazurzastej, lepkiej dłoni. Resztkami sił próbował do niej sięgnąć, by poluzować uścisk, ale odkrył że jego ciało wciąż pozostawało bierne jego wysiłkom. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak znajdująca się przed nim maska, szczerząca się przedtem opętańczym uśmiechem, nabrała teraz bezwzględnego wyrazu. Była tak blisko, że czuł na sobie skapującą z języka ślinę.

Wtem twarz rozwarła się w pół, jakby jej szczęki zostały rozerwane przez ogromną, niewidzialną siłę i zamknęły się nad jego głową niczym morze ciemności.  
  



End file.
